Eternally Yours
by Veronica Lacroix
Summary: Galadriel doubts her love for her husband. Will they recapture the passion they had again?


((This fanfiction contains characters that are not my property. I was inspired to write this one after I review I got from another fanfic. Thanks so much for your support! ~Charm))  
  
Eternally Yours By Charm  
  
** ** (As Galadriel)  
  
Where was the love? I thought the first moment I woke up. Did it just disappear or was our love just an expanded image of attraction? Was that all there was?  
  
These thoughts nearly brought me to tears as I watched Celeborn sleep so soundly beside me. An Age ago, I would have believed that she wouldn't be this close Celeborn. I thought of him so handsome, wise and - strong, both physically and mentally. But was he so handsome now?  
  
I gazed down at the silver wedding ring around my finger. Then I could have ripped my golden hair out in frustration - or was it desperation? Perhaps even hate? No, no, it did not go that far. At least I prayed to the Gods above that it didn't.  
  
I turned over in bed, facing Celeborn's back. I lifted myself a little, to get a clear view of his face, a face I had not truly seen in a long time. He was so calm, so peaceful when he was sleeping. His clear blue eyes were opened, though glazed as that was how Elves slept. Oh, by Eärendil, his eyes. Those who had looked into her own so many times. Ones she was sure could look straight into her heart and with arms gave her what she truly desired - him.  
  
"Where is the love, my lord?" I whispered in the language of the Gladhrim, the words rolling off my tongue. I hovered my slender hand over his arm, not daring to touch him. But why shouldn't I touch him? Why can't I? My god, what is happening to me?  
  
With the tiniest break in her voice, she whispered in the same language, "I am frightened, Celeborn."  
  
Will he not come to my heart's rescue? I thought as I carefully left our bed and went to the balcony. Would he not comfort me in his arms, assure me with his words.-then the thought came to me- Would he not love me with his heart?  
  
I felt my knees grow weak and I leaned again the railing for support. Wake him! My mind screamed. Wake him and pour your heart out! Then a dark voice slithered up, What heart? What heart did I have left? I put a hand to my forehead and shook myself internally. I am being quite foolish. Foolish indeed, another whisper came, to think that there is no limit to how much you can love.  
  
I jumped as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. It was Celeborn. I relaxed a little as he spoke softly.  
  
"What is amiss, my lady?"  
  
Involuntarily, I retreated from his touch. At the moment, his hands felt like ice and his words were bitter wind to chill me. I moved slowly to the other corner of the balcony, my back to him.  
  
"Galadriel?" Celeborn asked, sounding thoroughly puzzled.  
  
"I ask you to leave me, my lord," I said, my words were curt and unfeeling.  
  
"Tell me what is wrong," said Celeborn, taking no heed to her words and advancing toward her again.  
  
"No!" I positively screamed as I turned to face him, still pressed to the balcony. "Leave me! Leave me!"  
  
I watched Celeborn stop, furrow his brows and then he did leave; he left the chamber completely. I stood there for a moment, lost for words (but who was there to speak them to?). I felt a stinging in my throat; I was somehow familiar but faraway. Then the tears welled up in my blue eyes, and I knew.  
  
I threw myself onto our bed and sobbed, the tears rolling down my cheeks freely and unceasingly. I hit my pillow once with my fist, and I felt so much like a child. And so, my frustration came to desperation as I ran from Celeborn. Now, as I cried convulsively alone on my bed, I realized I hated.hated...Celeborn, my husband. And soon, my sobs drifted me to sleep.  
  
** "Galadriel?"  
  
I opened my reddened eyes and saw the face of my husband. From his face, I knew that he had understood everything, but his face was grave somehow.  
  
"You've been crying," he said slowly. I nodded, that was all I could do at the moment. He sighed and got up. I turned over and heard the door shut and a sound that meant it was locked. She heaved a sigh. So he locked me in here, alone. But then I felt him sit beside me again. I turned back over, sat up straight and looked into his face that now looked kind, though mysterious. I remember when he always looked like this, that mystique about him. Then it was he that spoke.  
  
"Galadriel," he spoke in the Galadhrim tongue, taking up her hand. "We've been through plenty of hardships; this is just one more. Be not angry with me. I realize that I have been cold these past few years, and I apologize before you, my lady" - he bowed his head once- "But.do not hate me."  
  
He fell silent and I hesitated. What should I say? 'You are forgiven' sounded cruel. 'I do not hate you' sounded petty. A silent tear ran down my cheek. His words were so serious and sincere, yet sweet and kind. All I could do was to kiss him; I did, once gently on his fine lips. The touch was almost electrifying.  
  
At first, I didn't think he was going to say anything, much less do what he did. He grasped me firmly by my soft shoulders. I felt feel his strong grip as never before.  
  
"Cele-"  
  
"Shh," he hushed me. Then he laid me down and we became physically part of one another. Once again.  
  
I swam in ecstasy, aware of only the electric pleasures of my body and the infinite pleads for more of my mind. I love him! They screamed passionately in unison. I love him! Oh, Eärendil, I love him,  
  
** Not too long later, when the soft autumn afternoon came, Celeborn and I lay beside each other. I pressed my cheek to his bare shoulder, thoroughly satisfied. His body felt warm and inviting next to mine and I was calm. He lifted my hand and ran a slender finger across the Elvish inscription on my wedding band.  
  
"'Tis true, my love," I whispered in his ear. "'Tis true."  
  
Then we just lay there in each other's arms contentedly. My mind carefully ran over my ring's inscription with a renewed love in my heart and an open mind.  
  
'Eternally Yours' ** ** ((Well, there you go. Another first person story. I think I'll write more firsties. ^^ What do you think? Now, if you please, send me your reviews! Thanks! ~Charm)) 


End file.
